Falling For A Ruby Made Of Glass
by Fluttershy Smile
Summary: After Joining the megaforce team after the Amanda destroyed his home planet, Orion never thought he will fall for a teammate like this But what's worst is that this teammates could smash if he's not careful of what he does to them.
1. Slight Crush…Problem

**A/N: I really wanted to write a story about this**

**Slight Crush…Problem**

"Orion" Gia said pocking him softly

"Yeah Gia" Orion replied back

"Is something wrong?" Gia asked

"No I'm fine really" Orion sighed

"Did something bad happen between you and Troy" Gia said

"I really don't know he's been acting weird lately I just don't know have to explain it" Orion said softly

"It's take's time to get use too" Gia said taking a sip from her water bottle

"Use to what" Orion asked

"You know… being gay…" Gia said

"You know he's hate's being called that" Orion sharply said "and how would you know how that feels"

"A friend of mine told me how it's hard to get use to being attracted to people the same gender" Gia said

"Well that explains a bit of that" Orion said rolling his eyes

"You need to talk to him about this" Gia said

"How every time I get a chance to talk to him he's just vanishes into thin air" Orion just looked at the dirt ground under the set him and Gia were sitting on at the far end of the park

"He's shy he will come around one day" Gia said placing her hand on Orion's back

"There you are" Jake said walking over to Gia and Orion

"Oh Orion Troy told me to tell you to meet him at 5:00pm in the command centre" Jake said

"So he finally wants to talk to me" Orion sighed

"Yea he's been trying to talk to you be his shyness over took him" Jake said taking a seat next to Gia.

"Really?" Orion said happily "that's great news's"

"But remember to go easy on him, one faults move and Troy could crumble into a billion pieces" Gia worried

"I will never try to go hard on him, I love him to much to hurt him" Orion said

"Since when did you love Troy?" Jake said

"That's personal" Orion giggled

"Are you two dating?" Jake asked

"Kinder" (Orion)

"Have you kissed him yet?" (Jake)

"Only once on the cheek" (Orion)

"Did you ask him out on a date yet?" (Jake)

"I haven't got a chance to go near him with out him slipping away" (Orion)

"Have you at least touched him anywhere on his body?" (Jake)

"God what's with all the Questions" (Orion)

There was silent's between the two boy's and the only thing you could here was Gia Giggling in the background

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it" Gia said trying to properly sit up on the bench

"This nothing to laugh about Gia" Jake Yelled

"It's kinder funny" Gia said

"You're a bitch sometime's Gia" Jake said Ticked

"I know" Gia Smile

"There you are Gia" Emma said running over to Gia

"Oh hi Emma" Gia said wavering to her

"So what have you three been doing?" Emma asked

"We just been talking about stuff" Gia said

"What type of stuff" Emma said

"They been talking mostly about how Orion like's Troy" Jake budded in

"Jake!" Orion yelled softly

"You like Troy?" Emma giggled

"Um… Kinder" Orion blushed

"Aww Orion has his first earth crush" Emma smiled

"I already told Noah about it" Orion said

"Well now we all know" Jake said placing his hand on Orion's shoulder

"Shit its 5:00pm…I got to go guys" Orion said franticly

"Okay have fun on your date" Gia giggled

"It's not a date Gia he just wants to talk to me" Orion said

"Remember don't go to hard on Troy, he's breakable" Gia said

"I promise I won't" Orion said just before he ran off to the command centre

**TBC**


	2. Glassed Heart

**Glassed heart **

"Troy?" Orion softly called out "are you here?"

He kept looking in every room have a feeling of doubt that Troy already left him here.

All around the command centre was dark only for a barely lit slit in the door were the centre branch sou to another lot of paves leading to diffident rooms thought out the island.

"God pull it together Orion it's just your leader" he said to himself trying to clear his head of any bad ideas of why he couldn't seen to find the person he was looking for.

As Orion walked around the command centre halls every step he took the hell began to get darker and darker.

"Troy?" he called again. Orion just sighted and walked the other direction

"Maybe I was too late" He sighed looking away from the hallway

"Orion?" I soft males voice said "is that you there, or not"

Orion looked at the lit up slit in the doorway of one of the spare rooms. As he walked closer the voice became clearer to understand who is was.

"Troy… is that you in there?" Orion asked. He lightly knocked on the door

"You can come it" the voice said

"So that's where you were the whole time" Orion said taking a step into the room

In the corner of the room was Troy who was hiding out there. The light didn't shine on that corner of the room. The rest of the room was badly lilted and Orion didn't know why Troy will chose this place out of everywhere that he knows probably because of the privacy, he only knew troy for like six or seven mouths.

"Troy you cam come out of hiding, it's only me" Orion said walking closer to Troy who was slowly walking more to the back of the room.

"I'm fine were I am" Troy shyly said looking away from were Orion was standing.

"I know your scared Troy" Orion softly said "Gia told me everything"

Troy walked forwarded a bit into the light jus enough that his face wasn't hidden away in the darkness

"I'm not scared… I'm just shy" Troy quietly said

"Troy there's nothing to be shy about" Orion said walking even more closer to were Troy was standing

Troy tried to walk back into the darkness but he knew he couldn't get out is this even how scared he was but being scared is something he doesn't want to admit to himself and that wasn't the first of his problem.

"Troy I'm not going to hurt you and I truly have no plans to do" Orion said slowly touching Troy on the arm.

"See is this hurting you in anyway shape of form" Orion softly said

"No it's just" Troy cut himself off

"Just what?" Orion asked

"I…I" Troy stumbled on his words "I love you Orion…. There I said it, are you happy now!" Troy softly yelled.

"Troy" Orion said shocked "do you really… or is this a lie to get me out of here?"

"It's the truth… When did I ever lie to you? Troy said looking Orion straight into his blue/gray eyes

"Troy I love you, I will wait every day until you feel ready for a real relationship" Orion smiled giving Troy a soft but tight hug. All was silent and peaceful in the room they were in.

"Troy, please don't look away from this" Orion softly said lifting up Troy's head and softly placed his lips on Troy's making for a sweet long kiss.

Orion slowly pulled away from the kiss and hugged Troy again but even more tightly.

"Orion" Troy Softly said.

"There's nothing to be scared about Troy its just love" Orion smiled

"Your right… there's nothing to be scared about" Troy said happily

The two boys stayed in the room for most of the night just talking and trying to know each other a bit more than they already knew.

"Any chance you have the time on you Orion" Troy asked

"Yes I do have the time and its 9:30pm" Orion said checking his watch

"Shit, I was suppose to be home at 9:15pm' troy said franticly standing up.

"I will see you tomorrow Orion" Troy said kissing Orion on the cheek before he left

" God my mum is going to kill me" Troy said as he was running home


	3. Loosing Sleep

**Loosing Sleep **

Troy got home around about 9:45pm in didn't help with getting away with being late home when your cat is meowing at the top of its lungs and. Troy opened the front door and picked his cat Louie up so he couldn't run to his mum and wake her up, if she is even asleep troy knowing his mum will probably go to bed at her normal time of 9:00pm or 8:00pm on work nights.

"Louie if you don't just shut up you will be spending the whole night locked up in the laundry" Troy whispered to Louie who was playfully chewing on Troy's jacket.

"Louie sometimes I just don't know what to do with you"

Troy slowly walked up to his room trying not to wake his mum buts it's kinder hard when her room is in the other side of the room and the doors are only two meters away from each other.

He placed Louie in the ended of his knowing Louie in the middle of the night a cat will be sleeping right at the top.

Troy slipped under his covers before turning off his side lamp and trying to fall into a deep sleep but he just couldn't his mind was on reply... no this couldn't have happen… but it did.

"Stop thinking about him" Troy softly yelled "it was just a kiss"

And kiss... this word lingered through his mind and also a lot of questions that probably couldn't be answered.

Why did he kiss me?

What does he like about me more then anyone else?

Orion of all people wasn't the person that Troy thought will win over his heart

Troy closed his dark blue eyes hopping that the kiss will fade away so he could finally get some sleep but it didn't work… all it did was make it worse.

"Get out of my head" Troy whispered as he place his hand over his tried eyes "just let me go to sleep"

Louie wondered to the top of the bed as he usually does. He slowly walked up to his owner's right arm which was free from the sheet and making himself conformal

Louie you not making this any better" Troy said glancing over to the dark brown cat who was fast asleep on his arm

"Well at least you are getting some sleep"

The time was 10:45 when Troy finally got himself into a deep, sleep…until

"Troy!" His Mother Kimberley sighed in relief as she was shaking him

"You're safe now…Sombre can't hurt you now that you have woken up from the nightmare"

Kimberley Hugged her son tightly like she always did after a Nightmare attack.

"I'm fine mum, really he didn't do anything bad" Troy said hugging his mum back

"It's getting worst… This is the second time this happened all week!" Kimberly cried

"Mum I'm still going to be here in the morning... he doesn't have the power to try to escape twice in one night" Troy said letting go of his mother " just go back to sleep and every thing will be okay"

"That sound's like a great idea" Kimberley said "okay sweet dreams troy and keep Louie near you at all times"

Kimberley walked out of His room closeting the door behind her

"You're a lifesaver Louie" Troy smiled looking over to Louie who was asleep of the left side of the pillow

"Sweet dreams Louie"

**TBC **

**A/N: this chapter came out alot diffenret then i first started it... sorry this was no TXO action in this chapter... i'm saveing it too something else that happens...-Fluttershy Smile**


	4. A Morning Talk

**A Morning Talk **

The morning alarm went off and Troy was glad it did. After the night he had sleeping was something he didn't have on his mind. After Sombre's attack the rest of the night was just a restless sight.

"Did you have a good night sleep" Kimberly asked her son at the breakfast table

Troy just looked down at the table

"I'm guessing that's a no" Kimberley said handing Troy his breakfast.

"Mum please you won't under stand" Troy sighed as he started eating his breakfast

Kimberly places the kettle on and walked over to her son and places a friendly hand of his back.

"Are you shore you don't want to talk about it darling?" Kimberley said "If it's about Sombre"

" Mum it's getting worst, Sombre is getting stronger I know what he's trying to do, you don't need to hide the full story from me, I'm seventeen years old I think I can handle it" Troy yelled cutting frighting Kimberley as she was taking the kettle off the boiled

"Troy, I'm sorry I told you everything that I know, I still can't stand to see you yell like that" Kimberley said

"I'm sorry I yelled" Troy said

"Are you shore this is the only thing that's bugging you?" Kimberley asked

"Um there's one other thing" Troy said

"Yea" Kimberley said as she saw troy who was now trying to hide under the table

"Darling just tell me"

"It's too embarrassing" Troy said pocking his head up

"You can tell me, I an your mother" Kimberley giggled softly "and maybe you can tell me why you were late back home last night too"

"Mum, I wasn't that late and nothing happened when I was gone" Troy said now fully under the table and had had no though of coming back up.

"Troy please just come out from under the table and tell me. I'm not going to judge you" Kimberley said picking up Troy and dragging him out from under the table

"Fine just let me go first" Troy said standing up trying to escape from his mothers grip

The two both got up off the wooden floor and sat up in the chairs they were sitting in before.

"So tell me everything" Kimberly said starring into her son's blue eyes "why is it so embarrassing to tell me, I seen places on you that are embarrassing even for me to say"

"MUM!" Troy yelled covering his eyes with his hand

"Well sorry" Kimberley giggled "it's not my fault that I had to change out and bath you"

"God Mum fine I will tell you, only if you never bring that up again" Troy softly yelled

"Now lets here it" Kimberley said happily "what are you trying to tell me that you think is embarrassing to say to your own mother who has cleanly seen you in worse"

"Don't over react but… I did have a….crush" Troy said nervously "and I'm dating that person"

"Oh my goes I'm so happy for you Troy" Kimberly said excitedly "so who is the lucky girl"

Troy just looked away he didn't not think his mother got the message if it was a gorl he would of told her more easier

"It's not a girl Mum it's a boy" Troy sight

"Oh…I should say that again who's the lucky guy then" Kimberley smile hugging Troy over the table "I won't judge you darling"

Troy hugged his mother back and let out a small smile, he let go after a while

"Well, the guys name is Orion, he's been apart of our team for six months now and he's just I can't even put it into words" Troy smiled even happier them before

"Oh I'm glad you found someone... I'm meeting up with Tensou later today so I might be able to see your boyfriend" Kimberley said

"Maybe, if he show's up he's doing this job thing since he doesn't go to school he goes to work instead" Troy said

"So he's a drop out?" Kimberly asked

"No he's not a drop out Mum, he's not even from this planet, he's an alien whose planet got destroyed by the Armada" Troy said

"Okay that's good to know" Kimberly said "anyways I need to go have a shadow I will meet you at the command centre later on"

"Okay see you there" Troy said pushing his chair in.

Kimberley walked over to Troy and softly gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek "don't get yourself to carried away darling"

"I won't Mum" Troy said

Kimberley watched for son departure the house, 'he's growing up so fast" she said as she slowly walked away from the door and headed up to the bathroom

**TBC**


	5. Early Morning Wake Up Call

**Early Morning Wake Up Call **

"Meow" Louie said as he walked out of Troy's bedroom and into the living room seeing that there was no cat food left in his food bowl.

Kimberley was to busy enjoying her quite time, her voice sang throw the house as the water in the shower blended n as like a background music for her song, Louie of the other hand was waiting at the food bowl, waiting for one of his owner to feed him his well waited breakfast.

The small cat fed out of waiting left his still empty food bowl and walked up the stairs to where Kim was singing her song, softly meowing to get her attention onto him not her shower.

"Meow" Louie said a little louder then before, "MEOW!"

"God Louie can't I have at lease five minuets to have a peaceful shower without you meowing or something blowing up in this household" Kim yelled throw the shower before turning off the water, she coved herself with a cotton pink towel and open the door to let the steam leak out, after the steam went away, two pairs of bright green eyes were looking at her.

"Meow" Louie tilted his head looking at his owner with the feed me look

"God dammit Louie if you wert so impotent to my Son, I would have shut you up for good" Kim yelled walking to her room and slipping on a plan light pink skirt and a white coloured tank top.

"Speaking or my son, I wonder what he's up to" Kim wondered as she walked down stars to feed Louie, who's been acting like he hasn't been fed since her time as a power ranger.

Troy teleported from the "Zone" to the command centre, for his surprise Emma was the only one here which meant bad news in his eyes not so much for Emma.

"Hey Troy" Emma said walking closer to here he was standing, Troy walked back bit by bit

"Oh hey Em" Troy hesitated "your early"

"You should say so yourself" Emma said "since we are alone, maybe I could ask out something" she batted her eyes trying her best to act natural in fount of her "obsession"

"maybe later" Troy said, paying no attention to the pink ranger," and look we are not actually alone Gosie and Tensou are in here" Emma looked at the sleeping robot and the large Tiki Head fast asleep at the front of the centre.

"There fast asleep, my dear, all I was asking for was for you too be mine Emma whispered placing her hand on Troy's cheek

" all I'm asking for is to you to understand this, I'm in love with someone else" Troy said taking Emma's hands off of his cheek, Emma slowly placed her hand in a firm grip on the hand Troy use to get her hand off

"See our hands met and touched, don't you see, we are meant to be together" Emma said looking down at the hand she is gripping on to

"Emma, I now relies there should be something between us…A fucken door" Troy yelled waking Tensou up from his deep sleep

"Oh it's you two" Tensou tiredly said slowly rolling over to were the Pink and Red rangers are standing

"Yea it is" Emma said looking at the robot

"Lucky you didn't wake Gosie or Orion up with that yelled of yours Troy" Tensou said looking up at Troy

"Sorry" he apologia "but I had too, Emma won't let go of my hand" Tensou started to giggle

"Looks like you have a fan" Tensou giggled before breaking into compete laugher

"Oh come on Tensou, I don't like Emma like that, I'm already in a relationship with someone" Troy say trying to removed his hand from Emma's tight grip.

"So you said yes to Orion to got out with him" Tensou said

"WHAT?" Emma yelled waking Gosie up

"What's with all the yelling" Gosie's deep voice echoed throw the command centre

The room fell dead silent

"Well that's one up; I'm not shore Orion will act calmly if someone woke him up in the morning" Tensou said

They heard foot steps coming from one of the hall ways

"Well that's number two up" Tensou whispered

"Guys, its 9:30am in the morning, I might have not been asleep but, god guys keep it down" Orion said running out to the main centre

Emma quickly let go of Troy's hand before walking to steps back

"If you went asleep why didn't you come out here earlier?" Emma asked

"Well, I didn't know you two were out here after you yelled twice" Orion said walking over to were Emma is

"Wait I only yelled once, Troy yelled the first time" Emma said, Tensou started to giggled

"My voice isn't that girly" Troy said

"Arr yes it is" Emma said "I may be in love with you but, your voice is one thing I can't stand"

"Wait you love Troy?" Orion said standing more closely to her

"Don't be so overprotective of you boyfriend" Emma said crossing her arms "you do know there are other girls at school who likes him as well"

"Guys don't start fighting over this" Tensou yelled "if u guys loved Troy you would of notice that he is right behind you guys"

They both looked around to see Troy with his arms crossed

"Well that shut them up" Troy smile "now we can have some piece and quiet for a little bit before the rest of the rangers get here"

"That's not going to happen, you better be lucky I didn't do this when I first saw you today" Orion said grabbing Troy around his wastes and bring him closer to him

"You got to be kidding me!" Emma yelled

"You two are so cute together" Tensou smiled making circles around the couple's feat

"Tensou calm down, it's just a hug" Troy said looking down to Tensou who was still wheeling about them

"It could be more but Emma's in the room so we won't" Orion said still holding on to Troy tightly

"Yea because I don't agree on you two dating!" Emma yelled storming into another room

"Now, can, you" Tensou pleaded…

"Um..." Troy said going a light pink colour on his cheeks

"Troy just looks at me" Orion said leaning in Kissing Troy

"Yes" Tensou happily said, sill you guys are so adorable…..

**(TBC) **


	6. Colour Lines

**Colour Lines **

The rest of the Rangers arrived in the command centre running in the main centre

"Sorry are are late we just got... Ohh" Jake said running in and seeing what was going on a couple. Of seconds before the rest of the hand arrived

Troy and Orion broke away from each other's lips both going a bright red colour in the face

"Y-you saw that didn't you?" Troy stumbled on his words

"Everything" Jake said covering his eyes with his hand

"It wasn't that bad" Orion said looking over at Jake

Noah and Gia ran into the room, both wondering why the black ranger was covering his eyes

"What happened here" Noah questions the red and sliver Rangers

"Long story" Orion said

"And why are you too hugging?" Noah asked again

"Even longer story" Troy answered

"They kissed" Emma yelled from the other room

"What you two are officially dating now?" Gia said

"Wait, their dating, I thought they were just close friends" Noah said surprised

"We said it was a long story" Orion giggled letting go of his partner and walking over to the yellow and blue Rangers

"Well I missed a lot" Noah said fixing up his glasses

"You didn't miss that must, just the aliens taking over the story when you were in New Zealand" Troy said

"What what!" Noah yelled

"Just kidding, the only attacks were only from X-borgs nothing else" Troy giggled

Emma walked back into the room taking a couple to deep breaths

"Oh hi Gia,Noah and Jake" Emma smiled walking over to Gia

"Well you seemed to calmed down" Orion said

"Be glad you are on this team if you weren't I would of killed you by now" Emma yelled trying to move closer to the sliver ranger but Gia's arms stopped her from getting any closer

"Emma,calm down" Gia said holding her friend down

"Why would i calm down when the someone I love is fucking with someone else" Emma shouted

"Emma" Troy said walking over to her"I like you as a friend but only a friend

"but we are meant to be, I'm pink, your red, isn't it clear to you, most power ranger teams the pink and red Rangers end up dating" Emma said breaking out of Gia's arms

"But the sixth ranger always has a connection with the red ranger" Noah said looking at Emma

"Yea but not in a love way" Emma said

"Well in this team the red ranger loves the sixth ranger and he loves him back just as much" Noah said

"Your standing up for them?!" Emma yelled

"Yes, I am" Noah said walking over to Troy and Orion " you two love each other no mater what comes out at you, you will be there"

"Thank Noah" Troy smiled

"Lucky that's over" Jake said placing his hand away from his eyes

"Yea you two will be over" Emma said before Gia had to forcefully pull her out of the room she won't end up killing everyone in it.

"At lest she is out of the room" Noah said

"I was stuck with her once, she never shuts up" Jake giggled

"Just to say Jake, Tensou was the one you told us to kiss" Orion said " I was going to kiss him even if he didn't tell us too"

"That was the cutest moment I saw in my whole life" Tensou said happily

"Yea there will be a lot more of that I can tell you" Orion joked

The boys started to giggle even Tensou was too until Gosie stopped it

"Should you four be meeting the girls at the park?" Gosie's said

The boys just looked at each other and giggled before running off it the park.

TBC


	7. The G Word

**The G Word **

The four Rangers run to the park to already see the the girls sitting on the park bench, at least Gia manage to calm Emma down (hopefully) If not, that legend war might be Emma trying to kill everyone who goes near the legend war dream holder.

"You guys are always late" Gia said

"It's not our fault you guys are early" Jake said

"And it's not our fault you guys are so slow" Gia giggled

"Oh we can beat you" Jake said

"Jake, don't start this" Noah said

"Yea" Emma said in a childish voice

"Oh shut up we all had enough of you" Jake softly yelled

"Lucky I can they that about you too" Emma yelled

All the rangers bar Jake started to giggle

"Well at lest I'm not obsessed with someone I know I can't have" Jake yelled

"Yea does Gia remind you" Emma yelled

The background giggling got louder

"Jake you are going to lose this one" Noah said still giggling

"Oh guys just let it go" Jake said waking closer over to the girls " and don't even sing singing the fucken song that goes with it"

Emma and Gia looked at each other, took a deep breath, and closed there eyes and the words pored out of them

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door, I don't. Care what your going to say, let the storm rang on, the cold never bothered me anyway"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jake yelled covering Both ear to try to shut out the sound coming out of the girls mouths.

"You had it coming" Orion giggled

"Now only if we had white glitter or something" Troy smiled

"Don't even thing about it Troy" Jake said pointing over to his leader who was still giggling

The giggled died down a bit by telling them of they don't stop singing Frozen song that they will get the duck tape out

"It's a free country so you can't stop us" Gia said

"Yea but as head of this team I an I aloud to tell you to shut up" Troy giggled pulling the duck tape out

"Why do you even have duck tape with you" Jake asked

"My mum tell me to bring it just in case" Troy said throwing the tape in the air and caching on its way down.

"Well,that's one more thing weird about Kimberley, she tells her son to bring tape" Emma said crossing her arms

"That's my mother you are talking about!" Troy yelled

"Well I'm sorry that your mother is a total nut job" Emma said

"There just like you" Troy said

"You just got burned Emma" Gia giggled

"That's what you get about talking my mother like that" Troy said

"Note to self, don't talk bad about Troys mother" Noah said

"Shouldn't you be taking these notes down, Orion" Jake said

"I think I learn after what happen here" Orion said

"Troy, isn't your mother working the the command centre today" Noah asked

"Oh she is out I'm not shore how she will react when she sees me and Orion" Troy whispered the last part to the blue ranger

"Did you tell her" Noah questioned

"Yea, but it wasn't easy" Troy said

"Of corse it's going to be hard to tell your mother that you like guys" Noah said

"Don't put it like that Noah, she took it really well and she doesn't care if, I'm the G word" Troy softly said

"You mean Gay?" Noah said, the look on Troys face was not the one you enjoyed being called that

"Please don't call me that, I know it's true,but just don't" Troy said softly

"What's going on on here" Jake said walking over to them

"Troy doesn't like being called gay" Noah softly said to Jake

"Stop calling me that!" Troy yelled before walking over to a tree

"What the fuck did you guys say" Orion said running over to Noah and Jake who was now thinking back of what they said about there leader and his sexually

"We swear we didn't do anything to Troy" Jake frantically said

"What did you do to make him upset!" Orion yelled

"We just said that he's got to understand he is, the G word" Noah said

"The G word" Orion questioned

"I'm not shore your planet has the G word, but it's gay, Troy won't say he is gay" Jake said

"Because he isn't, and my planet did have people like that," Orion yelled

"Yes he is gay, and so are you Orion, gay means you are dating or liking someone the same gender as them aka you and Troy are both male, so you are both gay" Noah said hopefully not being hit by the full force of the sliver ranger.

"Yea I know I'm gay, I knew it all my life" Orion said "it's no be deal to me if I am at least I can spend my days with the person I love"

"Well the person you love is over at the old oak tree thinking of what we told him" Jake said pointing to the tree

"Okay" Orion said before he started to slowly run off the the oak tree

"What's was all that about" Gia said walking over to Jake

"Troy won't admit he's gay and Orion is trying to get Troy to hopefully understand what it's not so bad being gay" Jake said

"Is Orion fully gay of just haft" Gia questions

"Oh he's full gay, Gia" Jake said

"Oh, does he want to be anyway" Gia said

"By the response he said, yes" Jake smiled

"Okay," Gia sighted knowing that something needs to change...

TBC


	8. Missed Call

**Missed Call **

"Gia is something wrong?" Noah said concern

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about something" Gia said hopping they won't asked anymore questions that she will have to try to lie out of

"You seem a bit up set" Jake said moving closer to the yellow ranger

"I'm going to go back to Emma, she's probably lonely sitting there by her self" Gia said walking away from the two boys until she got to her best friend who was busy pulling grass out of the ground

"Emma" Gia sighed "we need to talk"

"About what" Emma said sitting up on the park bench and facing Gia

"We might have to go plan B" Gia whispered

"What, plan B will end bad Gia" Emma said shocked

"It's the only way, the lies didn't work Emma" Gia softly yelled

"Plan B will break both of their heart, as much as I want Troy I'm not going to break his lovers heart just to get him wrapped around my finger" Emma's toned dropped as she saw her best friend still not giving up on Plan B

"Look if you won't do it, I will, it's a win, win, you get Troy and I get Orion" Gia smirked

"Looks like it's plan B" Emma sighted

Lowering down the speed Orion found the old oak tree Troy was near, to his surprised

"There you are" he said walking over to his parter who was sitting at the root of the tree

"Oh Orion, you didn't need to find me, I'm okay" Troy sighted

"Yea, the boys told me everything they said to you" Orion said sitting down next to his fellow teammate

"Oh,so they called you the G word as well?" Troy said looking down at the base of the tree

"I'm okay with them calling me that, I know I am, and I been like that even before I met you" Orion said placing his hand of Troy shoulder

"I kinder thought that" Troy giggled "but I'm not the G word, am I?, Orion wrapped his arm around Troy's back bringing him closer to his body

"Only you can designed that" Orion smiled, as he watched Troy think about the words he said

"Maybe I am The G word, and I'm going to like being called that even if it's going to get a lot of time to Sink in" Troy smiled

"Are you going to say the real word?" Orion asked

"I'm..." Troy stumbled "I'm Gay, see I said it"

"Yes" Orion said happily "now are you okay being called that?"

"Yes I am" Troy smiled before pulling Orion in for a tight hug

"Glad to hear it " Orion smiled softly patting Troy's back

"But I'm not telling the others that" Troy said poking his head up out of the hug

"They probably already know, you are dating me, and I'm no girl" Orion giggled pushing Troy's head back into their hug.

"Girl or boy, love is love, and I won't let anyone tell us we can't be together because of our gender" Troy smile snuggling into his lovers chest.

"This is why I love you" Orion softy said kissing Troys forehead before tightly hugging him back.

As the two cuddle under the tree, a soft vibrating sound come from Troys jeans pocket. Looking over to see his phone blinking his mothers name.

"Is there something wrong?" Orion wondered

"It's just my mother is trying to call me probably asking were I am and why aren't I'm in the command centre with the rest of the team" Troy said clicking the dismiss call button on his phone " I'm shore she can wait for a while"

"Why isn't he picking up" Kimberly yelled nearly throwing her phone across the command centre floor "this isn't like him not to pick up"

"Maybe he didn't hear it ringing?" Tensou said trying to calm down her down

"Kim, Troy wouldn't of gone to far, if he did he would do picked up, he could of just dismiss the call"

"Why would he do that...unless" Kim thought to herself as she look down at the little robot

"Oh, boy" Tensou worried "all the Rangers are at the park so you will probably find your son there"

"Hopefully Troy hasn't left yet" Kimberley said picking up her bag and teleporting to the park

Kimberley arrived at the park, looking everywhere to find the Rangers and her son.

"They couldn't of gone that far" Kim said as she push her way through a tree branch, on the other side of the tree she could see the other Rangers enjoying their time out in the sun

"There you guys are" Kimberly run towards them

"Oh hi Kim" Emma smiled as the original pink ranger ran over

"What brings you here?" Gia wondered as she stood up from the park bench

"Well first of all you guys were supposed to re turn to the command centre half an hour ago, second of all, Troy didn't pick up his phone and now I'm trying to find him" Kim said catching her breath from the run she did to get here.

"One, no one told us to report back to base, two your son is probably doing something he's not support to do with his boyfriend under that tree over there" Gia said as Kim looked over to the oak tree

"The reason he probably didn't pick up is because he's to busy doing stuff like what Gia already" Emma said

Kimberly just looked at the girls like they were crazy or something

"Are you shore this doesn't sound like my son to me" Kim said folding her arms together

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Gia suggested pointing over to the oak tree

"Okay I will" Kim run off to the tree hopping not to find what Gia suggested what was going on between her son and his so called boyfriend.

TBC


	9. Kim The Ranger Sitter

**Kim's The "Ranger Sitter" **

Running over to the tree, hopping to find her son not doing what the girls said (they are outside and anyone could see them). Kim stopped at took a deep breath in

"Okay Kim, don't be afraid it's normal"

"When kids get to this age they do this with people, you did it"

Kim's thoughts were all yelling at her saying it was all normal and other stuff like that. She moved closer to the tree and peeked heart felt relived to see her son not doing what the girls said he was doing with his so called boyfriend which she kinder forgot the name of, arms in arms ,lips on lips, Kim couldn't stop watching, but she knew she probably had to ruin the moment for the couple, moving closer to stand right in fount of smiling, she lightly tapped Troy's shoulder to get his attention on her and not on his lovers lips. She waited as the teen shot a frighten look at her as he Broke away from his boyfriends kisses.

"Mum!" Troy softy yelled "what are you doing here" Kim still looking at them with a wide smile across her face

"Well at least I found you" Kim said happily "I'm glad you didn't go off somewhere we could end contact you"

"I didn't go anywhere too far away mum,I just stayed under this tree with Orion" Troy said, Kimberly looked at the boy her son was hugging

"Oh so this is the boy you told me about" Kim smiled looking back at Troy

"He has a name" Troy softy Yelled

"Okay, okay, so this is Orion, right?" Kim asked

Troy nodded before lightly kissing Orion's cheek, before looking Back to his mother who was smiling more than she was to begin with

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Orion" Kim smiled placing her hand on Orion's shoulder

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs Oliver" Orion smiled looking over at Kim

"Just Kimberley is fine or Kim, everyone else seems to call me that" Kim said letting her hand off of his shoulder

"Okay Kimberley it is" Orion said

"You never answered why you were here?" Troy said turning his eyes back on his mother

"You didn't pick up your phone, I got worried, and asked the girls where you are, and now I am here" Kim explained "as a former power ranger and ranger watcher for your team, it my job to get your team ready for a mission and if one of you fail to show up, well all of you did, to find them aka you didn't return so I found

"I dismiss your call for a reason, and I know your the if a team member gets lost or even kidnaped I will find then and bring them back safe person of the team, but some of us probably didn't need saving or help they just wanted some alone time" Troy softy said. Kimberley was about to open her mouth to speak but relies its probably not the best the idea to mess with the leader of the team (even if it was her son)

"Yes I know but, it never said you dismissed the call, in just said that the call couldn't be answered, and I got scared like every mother does when their child doesn't pick up their call" Kim signed

"Well now you know I'm okay, as I said nothing happen I'm still in one piece" Troy said

"If your safe, I better be off, there still a lot of work needed to be done in the command centre, if you two want to help, you can?" Kim asked with a small smiled "it's really hard as the only person in the room, Tensou helps but he's a robot not a actual human being"

"I'm shore we can help" Orion said looking over at Kim with a smiled

"Well there's nothin else to do, so what do you need help with?" Troy smiled

"Not much, it will go done quick as a flash if the three of us work together" Kim said gabbing Botha boys by then hand and helping them up

"We didn't need help mum" Troy said

"Well you just did" Kim said running off into the dissent before teleporting from the "zone"

"Well that was, something" Orion said looking up at the sky

"I'm sorry you had to meet her like this" Troy said placing his hand over his face

"Don't worry she isn't that bad" Orion smiled

"She can be worst then that" Troy said moving his hand

"Well she is your mother, and it's a mother job to look after her child, even if she has to do anything in her power to keep her child safe".

"Maybe, just maybe"

"Took you long enough" Kim gigged hopping off a ladder

"Yea, it's called enjoying the walk" Troy smiled walking over to the the original pink ranger

"Well,I'm not the type to take it slow" Kim said picking up a bucket full of soapy water

"This place looks different" Orion said examining the centre

"At lease someone noticed my work" Kimberley said moving to the other side of the centre placing the bucket next to another one filled of clean water

"This place does look a bit different" Troy said walking slowly across the room.

"This place just needed a good clean, a little bit of soap and water can easily fix that" Kim placed a wet cloth in the bubbly water and started wiping the glass walls where the ranger keys were "there's two other buckets over there, just add the soap and you guys can start cleaning over there"

"Your trusting us with buckets of water?" Troy smiled

"Yea,this maybe be a bad idea, but you two are responsible enough not to soak each other" Kim shot a look at both of them as they both picked up a bucket and started cleaning the glass of the other side of the wall.

*TBC*


	10. Getting On With Cleaning

**Getting On With Cleaning **

"Wow this place looks so clean" Tensou happily cheered rolling around the almost fully clean command centre.

"Well I'm glad you like it" Kim smiled walking over to the small robot who was starting to slow down his speed

"You guys did a great job, I'm shore you'll we all finish by this afternoon" Tensou cheered

"Kimberley dos most of it" Troy said picking up the bucket of water he was left with

"You two helped a bit" Kim said "and I'm surprised you two didn't end up soaked"

"See we are responsible, now you can trust us more" Troy said moving to his mothers side

"I'm still not leaving you guys alone, I seen enough what happens when I did" Kim said deepening her tone

"Mum!" Troy yelled looking her mother straight in the eyes "why would you think that?"

"Well your old enough to do that now, and I'm scared you might get hurt or something far worst" Kim said in a deep tone.

"Kimberley you don't need to worry about Troy and I doing that, we only been dating well officially for not even a day yet" Orion said stepping into the conversation

"Yes I know but their are people who do that on the first night and I don't want that to happen here" Kim sight turning her back on the two boys.

"I promise I will make shore they won't get into any of that" Tensou said wheeling over to Kim

"Okay that's settled, Tensou make shore they don't even thing about getting it on with each other, now let's get back to what we were doing, cleaning up this place" Kim said picking up her bucket and mover over to her unfinished cleaning.

"We weren't planing to do that anyway" Troy softy yelled facing his mother

"Look darling, I'm saying this for your own safety and your boyfriends" she tried to explain

"Nothing's going to happen!" Troy yelled again but this time a bit louder

"I'm going to go over there" Orion said slipping off into the centre's hallway without a trace

"Look, I will tell you when we get home, we can't talk about it here" Kim said whispering as the last bit

"Oh, that thing" Troy sighted tilting his head

"What thing?" a female voice said entering the room' appearing from the entrance, in was Emma and Gia, the people that was most lucky not going to luck the conversation especially the pink ranger.

"Oh nothing" Kim said trying to cover up the conversation she had with her son/team leader

"It's must be something if you both were yelling" Gia said walking closer to them

"We weren't yelling, we were just expressing our feelings with the tone of our voices" Kim said pulling a face smile glimpsing over at Troy who was just about to lose it

"Well that's different, usually people just normally talk about it" Emma softly explained catching up to her best friend

"Yea we do stuff a bit differently in our family" Kim said by the looks on the girls faces she knew they will probably not believe it or take any notice of it

"Okay" Gia said looking around the room "one question, where's Orion?" Kim looked around the room to see no sign of the sliver ranger"

"Oh come on we already lost one sliver ranger, we couldn't of lost another one" Emma yelled throwing her head back "well I don't really care if he's gone anyway" Emma moved more closer to the unsuspected red ranger and lopping her arm around his.

"Yes" Gia whispered as she saw her friend going along with the plan' Troy turned his head to see the pink ranger gripping onto his left arm with no hopes of letting it go

"Emma?" He questioned trying to break free from her grip

"Yes" she answered in a sweet tone placing her head on the arm and tightening the grip

"What are you doing?" He questioned the pink ranger again

"I'm just showing how much of a great couple we will make if you give it a shot" Emma released her grip on Troy's arm and moved closer to him

"As I said,I only like you as a friend nothing more, i have my own relationship without you being in it" he said picking up the tone in his voice, Emma glared over to Gia as a sign to do something,

"I'm going to find Orion, I will be right back" Gia said twisting her head to the hall way before running off, Kimberley walked over to start cleaning another section of the centre and not paying any attention to what Emma was trying to do her son (as much as she care for him, he needs to work this one out for himself)

"Looks likes its just you and me"

"Help?"

*TBC*


	11. One Little Lie

**One Little Lie **

"Now were is he?" Gia questioned herself "if I wanted to go somewhere in here where would I go?" She checked the other hallways until she got to the end of the one she was In. She turned her head to see a plan door with a bit of light showing form the crack in the door near the floor.

"This must be his room" she thought to herself as she was about to knock

"Orion, are you in here?,it's me Gia, I'm here to see if your alright" she waited for a reply but didn't get one, as she was about to leave to continue trying to find what she as looking for, the door slowly opened

"Orion" she cheered leaping into his arms, hugging him tightly

"Yea, I didn't go anywhere" he said wrapping one arm around the yellow ranger.

"I was worried about you, you weren't in the command centre with Troy and Kimberley so I went looking for you" she smiled letting go do her fellow teammate.

"Oh I just walked off, Kimberley and Troy were having a argument and I didn't want to be apart to it" he said closeting the door to his room.

"An argument? What about" Gia asked remembering what Kim said was she just covering something up

"Just how Troy and I are too 'irresponsible' to let us be alone together because she thinks we will 'get it on' with each other" he said drawing his eyes to the Gia as he watched her reaction.

"She doesn't want you two to have sex with each other?, thats stupid in so many ways, she knows Troy won't go near that kind of stuff" she exclaimed "you guys have only been officially dating for a day"

"She said its for our safely and well being" he said toning down the anger of his voice

"Didn't she forget,your both boys, nothing will happen" Gia yelled

"I guess she did, as mush as I love Troy, he's just overthinks every last word and never forgets it" Orion said looking up at the sealing

"Sounds like something a woman would do" Gia joked

"Troy's full male, if he wasn't I wouldn't be attracted to him" he said turning the conversation into a different point.

"You haven't seen or felt down there so you don't really know if he really is a he and not a she?" Gia commented

"Just because he has a high pitched voice and is shorter then all of the males on this team does mean he's any more female then I am" Orion softly yelled "and I haven got a chance to get anywhere near that because one his mother will shore find out and probably tell us to break up and two Troy will freak out and scream and probably and really pissed at me for touching there or even forcing him to show me it"

"See, this is what Kimberly wanted, if you don't fuck Troy she'll think you'll lose interest in him and leave him for someone else that can do that" Gia exclaimed

"She doesn't want us to be together?, but she didn't care when she caught us making out under that old tree that the park"

"That's the point, she thinks if she can fool you with her sweet smile, she doesn't like you two dating one bit, everything she said or did was all a lie to get try to get you off Troy's sect, she just wants her only child to be the little straight kid he was, until he met you and took his heart over" she yelled.

"That doesn't make any sense at all, if Kimberley didn't want us to date she would of told us so when she saw us" he said slowly down the conversation

"Orion, you have to deal with the fact, maybe you and Troy were never meant to be, you deserve someone a lot better than him, maybe you're looking at them" Gia smiled placing her hand around Orion's waist

"You!" He yelled with a Shocked tone "Gia I can't, I'm still in love with Troy, I don't about Kimberley's rules" he yelled trying to move Gia's hand off of his body

"You need to face the fact that you'll probably never get a chance with him, he's way to shy and has a overprotective mother, and there are probably others girls who what to get into his pants even more then you do" she tried to explain

"Like, who Emma? She has no chance with him, even if she tried to, I will stop her" he yelled

"See for yourself, she's getting really close, I think I even saw them kiss on the way to find you" she said with a small grin

"You left then alone!" Orion yelled like he was about to lose it

"Kimberley is there but I'm shore she will be proud of him for interacting with a female" Gia said looking at the hall way to the main centre

"I need to go" he said running down the hallway

"No wait" Gia said trying to stop the sliver ranger but was too late "he doesn't need saving he does belong with you!" She looked around before running though the hall way until reaching the main centre.

"Oh come on Troy, would you rather be with me or him?" Emma said slowly walking around her team leader trying to get his attention

"I will rather be with him then a girl who can't take a hint!" Troy yelled moving away from her

"So you'll rather be gay and not have the freedom to do stuff then go you with a girl who you can do anything with and not be judged" she softy yelled

"Yes i would, because I'm not scared anymore, I can love who I want, I don't need a pink ranger to tell me who to love and be with!" He yelled making a point.

"Maybe this will change your mind" Emma lifted her head up and tried to place her lips on Troy's, before feeling a force on for chest pushing her away from him

"I said no, and no means no" he yelled walking off to his mother who was still cleaning

"God Troy you need to learn its time you chill down and just relax" Emma said crossing her arms

"Maybe your right" Troy said picking up the bucket of dirty water off the floor "or maybe you do" Troy tipped the bucket of wyes straight on top of Emma's head leaving her completely soaked.

"What did you do!" She screamed as she removed her hair from her eyes

"That's what you get for trying to change my mind about my love life!" He said putting the bucket back down.

"Emma!" Gia yelled running to her friend to see if she was okay "why would you do this?"

"It's only water Gia, she's not going to die, and she did deserve it for trying to change Troy's mind about me and him dating" Orion said entering the room.

"Glad you see you returned" Troy said walking over to the sliver ranger

"Gia told me what was going on in here and so I ran out and by the looks of it you had it all covered " Orion smiled wrapping a arm around Troy's back

"What happened here?" Jake said entering the room

"Emma got a bit to close to Troy and so tipped a bucket of water on her head" Gia said

"I would of done the same thing if I was in Troy's position" Jake smiled

"I just cleaned the floor" Kimberley sighed as she walked over to the mess on the ground.

"It's just water mum we can wipe it up and it's gone" Troy smiled

"Darling your right, we don't ned to cry over spilled water" Kim said

All the rangers giggled, Gia got a towel for her friend who was still a

Bit wet, other then the she was fine,

"It's getting late and your parents might wonder where you are" Kimberley said packing up the cleaning stuff

"It's only 7:00pm" Jake said checking his watch

"Yea on a school night" Kim exclaimed "you guys need to get home and have dinner bush your teeth and get to sleep"

"Fine" all the Rangers sighed as four of them Walked out of the centre

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon then" Orion said placing kiss on Troy's cheek before walking off to his room

"Come on let's go home" Kim smiled as she and her son walked off.

*TBC*


	12. Flaming memories

**Flaming memories **

The command centre was silently. The only sound was Tensou's soft snoring. Gosie didn't Make a noise (especially when it comes to telling the rangers information) everyone was asleep bar sliver ranger who still has his eyes wide open. As the rest of the team was at home probably all cuddled up in their beds fast asleep dreaming of what they dream about.

Orion thought about this, back at his planet. after his mother left him and his older bother Deacon all alone after their dad left their planet for some alien woman. She just left then both when they were both fast asleep, as much as he was only seven at the time and his bother was thirteen he could still remember the note she left at the end of his bothers bed.

Dear my two son's

I sorry I left you all alone but I'm only doing this to protect you from all the danger I would put you in if I stayed, your aunt and uncle will pick you in two days time. I really hope you both grow up safely and will support each other in your darkest hours. If anyone tells you to change just because you are different, don't listen to them, they just follow the same words like everyone else.

Love Mum.

Orion and Deacon's aunt helped them get what they needed and left the rest so the lifeline collectors can pick it up and do what ever they do with it, arriving at the two floored house and wheeling their cases to their new room (their still sharing a room which Deacon didn't really want to after already being stuck on a 3 hour car drive with his younger bother pointing out every different coloured rock they see) but he still loved him as a older bother should.

Their uncle worked in the minds. He said once both boys turned fifteen they will start working their like what he and their father did. Deacon turned fifteen first so he was first to start. Orion waited every night for his brother to come home, every night when he venally returned, he always had his younger brother jumping into his arms.

Soon Orion turned fifteen and started at the minds, but the happiness of working with his older brother didn't last long

October 15 2012:

"So how do you like the job as far?" Deacon asked his brother who was finish his last lode of black rocks to drop off to the mane factory

"It's really great" he said placing the rocks in the crate

"Glad to hear it" the older brother smiled side hugging the younger one

As the two started to walk out smoke started to fill that air as a gas leak and a power plug started a fire in the room closest in the room the two bothers were in. The room started to catch alight, as the sirens yelled and the factory started to light up with the flames leaving both of the siblings trapped.

"There's noway out" he cried holding onto his older bothers arm

"Orion believe me, we are going to escape" Deacon said looking at the exit with was fully alight

"The only exit is in fire" He softy yelled, the fire was creeping more towards then, Deacon scanned around and spotted a near by window he can hopefully get his brother out of.

"Look, why doesn't we make a game out of this, see that window, you need to get out of this factory before the timer stopped" Deacon said setting a timer in his watch, and showing Orion the window with the crates near it"

"What would you do?" He said drying his eyes

"I will be helping you up" he smiled giving his brothers a sliver coloured bracelet "and this here, will help you brave enough and strong enough to move onto the nest round"

"I'm trusting you" Orion softy said placing the bracelet on his wrist

"Time starts now!" Deacon pressed the timer and pushed his brother, staying clear of any burning objects in their way. As they both ran, the sealing started to cracked as the factory was finally was going to give way to the fire.

"Your nearly there Orion just one more crate and your out" Deacon cried with encouragement, as Orion got half way our of the window and reached his hand out for his brother to grab into and pull himself up and out of the burning factory.

"I'm sorry Orion but This isn't apart of the game, only you get out" Deacon sighted "this level will will be crashing in 15 seconds"

"But you said we will both get out" Orion said with tears forming in his eyes

"I know, I only said that because if I told you that I don't make it out you'll would of wanted me to get out" the sealing started to crack but this time bits of this was falling down

"Deacon!" He fully yelled

"Now jump!" Deacon pushed him out of the window as the sealing fell on top of him as the flames engulfed the whole factory.

"Orion!" His uncle brought him into a tight hug, making shore he didn't have any injuries

"Deacon, he saved my life, and took his with it" he cried into his uncles chest

"It's okay, he's in a better place now, somewhere where he can't be hurt"

"He's dead!, and nothing can change the fact he is" he cried even harder as his uncle picked him up and walked over to their car and drove home.

Orion finally finally turned his side lamp off, wiping away the singe, tear that had fallen onto his cheek, pulling the covers up to his shoulders and closed his eyes keeping the sliver bracelet close to his heart at all time.

*TBC*

**A/N: yes I know it's a bad time it say this because this chapter was base off Orion and not the persons character I an about to say but, I'm going to say it, when this chapter was posted it was the fourth of February... And guess who's birthday is that?, so Happy 28th birthday Andrew Gray.**


End file.
